terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WikiPager2/My Terraria Story
The story is not finished, but continued at the story board! So, very bored, nothing much to do but sprite and make pages, but my ideas are sort of burnt out. Then I found out Brick Creeper made his own Terraria story. So I guess Im gonna try one out. Lol. I never exactly done something like this. So, expect mistakes. Also, I may make it realistic, different from the game just for the story, and add things that might not even be in Terraria. Welp. Lets begin. Chapter 1 - Terraria A large amount water splashes over my body, soaking into my clothes. I feel dirt sliding off from my face. I struggle to open my eyelids, only to be hit with another splash of water. This one was enough to get me feel awake, a bit too awake. I flail around, and felt my arm hit something. A sharp "Ow!" quickly follows. I rub my face to get rid of the excess water and dirt. My eyes adjust to the brighter light to find a man looking at his finger. "You hit my finger a bit too hard.." He wore a dull green shirt and dull blue pants. "Who are you?" we both say in unison. "Me first," the man says, "I'm Andrew. Now whats yours?". I'm all of a sudden stumped. I don't exactly remember anything. I scramble through my memory, but to no avail. "I.... don't know. But where am I?" I look at my surroundings, grass, bunnies, and this huge tree that seems to extend far up. "You don't know your name? Strange. Maybe we should give you one, or rather, you give yourself one." A name... A name, a name, a name.. Maybe I should be Andrew. "What about Andrew?" I get a slap in the face. "Very funny." he mutters. I think a bit harder.. I need a good name.. Maybe Tyro. "What about Tyro?" I raise up my hands, protecting my face from another slap, but one never comes. He chuckles. "You sure you'd like to be named Tyro?" almost sort of mocking. I felt my mind is set. A firm "Yes" I exclaim. "Well then, it is your name and thats what it will be forever." What is he even talking about? ''I thought. "Come on, we gotta go." He tugs my hand, pulling me up, but a sharp pain sprouts from my ankle, and my face crunches with squeals of pain. "What happened?" "My ankle.." "Sprained huh.." He slowly puts me down. "Alright then, use these. They are makeshift crutches." He hands two T-shaped pieces of wood. I sort of knew how to use it. "Follow me, and be careful down this hill." Before I start down, I look to see the sun setting above a strange land, glowing an eerie, blood red color. "What is that?" I say nervously. He looks at me and then at the direction I'm looking at, and then back at me. "You'll know, but for now, come along, you gotta heal first." I guess he's right. "Oh and by the way," he says as he looks at me, "Welcome to Terraria." Chapter 2 - The Night Close we are to the large tree, but its nighttime, and I don't exactly like nighttime. It gets cold, and it gets dark. "Looks like I'll be needing this." Andrew says, taking out a stick, and splats a sticky substance on the top and blows on it, and the substance turns into fire. "How on Terraria is that possible?" I say in disbelief. "Science, or in Terraria's case, magic." I was unable to see it back at the hill, but the tree has a door. "Why is the tree bigger than the others?" I question. "No one knows, what we know is that it was called The Living Tree and its large." he says as he opens the door. "Now come on in." I go inside in the trunk, which was cozy warm compared to the frigid cold. "Well, since you can't really jump up here, I might as well bring what I need." Andrew says, and then jumps up the platforms up to a room. Soon after, he's back with some weird lantern with a heart inside it. "How can a lantern help with a sprained ankle...?" I say doubtfully. "Just watch." He hangs the lantern over my ankle, and for a bit, nothing happens. Then, the heart emits this red energy, which surges into my ankle. The ankle is starting to feel better. "Woah...." Forget the torch, this is amazing. "It's a heart lantern, found one of these in a chest. I let go of my crutches, and stand up, I feel good as new. "Yes! This is amazing!" "Sure is.." I jump up on those platforms into that room Andrew went in, thinking it would have been something cool like a laboratory, but only to find a standard treehouse. "Is this really your place!?" I yell down at Andrew. "Sure is!" as he jumps up to me. "There's not much to see around here, just well, furniture." The house was wooden, had a table, a bench, some oven thing, an anvil, and two chests. My interest is focused on the oven thing. "What's this?" Andrew gave a heavily disappointed sigh.. "It's a furnace.." "So where do I sleep?" I ask him, as there are no beds anywhere, or anything comfortable. "Thing is, I don't have a bed, just those leaves." I suddenly wanted to explode. "No beds!? I'd rather break my ankle again! Why no beds!?" "Do you know how tough it is to get the bed?" Andrew yelled. "I need like three stations to even start making one! And the silk, I need cobwebs, but there are some iron-skin spiders out there!" My brain wanted to implode over the thought he cannot kill a small spider. "A spider? A spider!? A SPIDER!? You cannot kill a meager little bug!?" He gives a mischevious smirk, "Heh.. meager." He walks toward his chest and opens it. He grabs out a black spherical figure. "Meager little bug eh!?" He spins the thing until I see a spider's face, with fangs and the eyes. I just wanted to vomit instead of explode. He throws it at me, missing and accidently breaks his glass window. I hear a faint splat from the ground. I felt I lost the argument. "Just get me the leaf 'pillow'." Andrew sighs a long sigh, and jumps up to a higher platform, probably where the leaves are. Seconds later, he has a lot of them. "Here.." as he throws them on the ground. "Than-" suddenly Andrew cuts me off, "DUCK!" and my ears register a monsterous noise behind me. I turn instead of ducking, and where the window was, I see a floating eye, dilated pupils. All of a sudden, I felt I remember something. Those eyes, seem to awaken a memory I never knew about. But the only thing I can salvage from the quickly fading moment are... glowing green eyes.. I hear the sharp yell of Andrew, "DUCK!", breaking my trance in time as the eye starts to charge at me. I duck down, missing the eye as Andrew throws a small knife at the creature, right in the pupil. The thing makes sounds, or much like screams of pain as it is thrusted out the window and to the ground with another splat. "You okay?" I heard him say that, but I acted as if I never did. I entered another trance, digging through the memory, finding out what the green eye meant to me. It didn't look cartoonish, it didn't look fake, it looked realistic. I'm out of my memories again as Andrew says another "You okay?". I say in an unsure and weak voice, "Yeah.." My vision starts to tunnel, the edges of my vision turn dark as I slowly go blind and slip out of consciousness. Chapter 3 - Blobs The sunlight of the rising sun pierces my eyes, replacing the darkness with a dark red color. My head is on a stack of leaves. I open my eyes, briefly blinded by the rays of sunlight, but soon adjust. The sunlight is coming from small holes in where the window used to be, now patched with wood. Andrew, well looks like he's sleeping near that anvil. One of chests seem to have a sword extending of it. ''Maybe I should take it.. I thought. Slowly, with minimal wood creaking and leaf crunching, I stand up and walk towards the chest. I slowly open the chest and grab the sword. In the chest, I also find another sword, a pickaxe, and an axe. I grab the pickaxe and the axe. I felt I needed them. Instead of jumping down, I slowly climb down, holding on to the wooden platforms. I get to the ground and open the door. A cool breeze whooshes around my body. Such a beautiful day it is now. I walk around the tree and stumble across the splattered remains of the spider head and the creepy eye. I notice a glossy, shiny sheet next to the eye. It was circular, and extended out in the center, almost like a dome, but flatter. I take a closer look, taking it close to my eye which when I looked through it, made my vision look cleared. "Must be an eye lens." I say intriguingly. Near the Living Tree is a small area with smaller trees. I figured I might as well get wood in case I need to build a house myself. I hack at the tree with the axe, enough that it starts to creak and fall down. I gather the wood, and notice acorns that fell on the ground and near the leaves. Perhaps I can use them to plant new ones, so I dig small holes and placed the acorns in them. After I place my last acorn, a weird, splash-like noise comes from behind. I turn around, ready for almost everything, and behind me, was a green blob. It made me think of that sticky substance that Andrew used for the torch. ''Now that I think of it, it is the substance! ''I get my sword ready, able to kill this slime, I swing at it, and it jumps to dodge. I take another swing, it dodges, and then again and then again. It must make me look like a ballerina twirling a ribbon around. I take another swing, which this time, hits the slime as the slime seemingly becomes two small blobs from being sliced. The blobs land, and lay there, no sign it might recollect and become "alive". I pick up the sticky substance. It felt too squishy for comfort. "Euhhh!" I lightly squeal. I hear another squishy sound behind me. It's another slime, but blue. This was no worse at dodging than the other slime, in fact it was better. Dodging before my every move. I swing another time, but it jumps again, this time on my head. It then seemingly melts on my head. It slides down my hair, down to my chin. It's starting to encase my head, and I suddenly feel the need to breathe. I feel it sucking the air through my head. I start flailing and screaming, hoping Andrew would come, or anybody, but my screams are probably muffled from the slime. I shake my head violently, and it seems like it's starting to lose grasp. I feel pockets of air coming in as I shake more. I use my hands to sort of pull it out, pulling out parts of the slime. I try to scratch real hard on my head, which splatters more slime around me. The slime seems to have lost too much, since it loosens its grasp and falls off. It survives on the ground for a moment, before melting into a puddle of goo. "Looks like you have much to learn Tyro." I hear Andrew. I turn to where his voice came from, Andrew had that other sword from the chest. "What was that thing?" "Slimes. They are common, but dangerous when you're not prepared. The substance is called gel. It has some property that causes it to go aflame if you blow on it a certain way." I remember how he blew it, a subtle breath with his mouth in the shape of a small circle. "I think you got to swim a bit in that lake, the goo makes you look disgusting." The water was as warm as it was when I was outside of water, just right. The water carries the gel from the body, mixing into swirls of green water. It didn't help much with my body feeling slighty slippery. I walk out the water, dripping. "They can be scary if they get you the right way." Andrew explained. "They can even suck the water out of you, but they rather suck air. Some who do suck the water even clean Demon Eyes dry of fluid." Demon eyes.... "Was that eye thing last night a demon eye?" "Yes it was Tyro, and they are dangerous." Chapter 4 - Under a Red Moon We walk towards the living tree, having a small conversation. "By the way, why did you laugh when I said I want to be called Tyro?" Andrew gives another smirk. "Because.. Tyro means beginner, or novice." He is starting to laugh, but I am starting to get slightly upset. "Shut up. You know what, call me Steven.." "You remember what I said, 'Well then, it is your name and thats what it will be forever.'?" I remember that as clear as the lens, he did say that. Hey, the lens. "Do you know what this lens is for?" I say as I pull out the clear, soft lens. He examines it, then looks at me. "Impressive, that's a lens, which you know. They can be used for you know, glasses. Just that, although it can be used for something else." "Like what?" "Something relating to Demon Eyes. Supposedly, a bigger version of those things exist, and it is a common rumor that the lens are related to that thing. They call it the Eye of Cthulu." Cthulu..... That word seems to echo in my mind. I suddenly remember that red land. "That red land over there we saw at the hill, what was that?" He suddenly gives a serious look. "It's a dangerous place. You shouldn't really go there." I make a "go on" gesture. "They call it The Crimson. Nobody exactly knows why it exists, what we do know is that it doesn't go well with Corruption, something else that thrives miles away, and I emphasize that, many miles away." The sun is setting once again, the sky is going orange. "Sun is setting again, seems so quick." I say to him. Andrew doesn't look exactly that good a moment ago. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's the sky. Look at the sky." I look at the sky, just orange. "It's just the regular orange during sunset." Andrew gives a scared look. "That isn't regular, the orange is too.... vibrant to be normal." "What are you even saying?" I ask, starting to get a bit scared too. Andrew looks at the opposite direction of the sun, and gasps. "Look there!" I look at where he's pointing, and the moon was rising in a orange color. "But what's wrong it's just how it is when it ri-" before I could finish, the moon's color suddenly transitions from an orange to a blood red hue. "I knew it... A blood moon.." Andrew says dreadfully. "Come with me! Hurry!" Andrew tugs on my arm, pulling me towards the Living Tree. "Nothing good occurs in a blood moon!" The moon was starting to turn from a tint to a vibrant blood red color. The last rays of sunlight fade into the horizon, with the only light being the blood moon casting a red theme all over the land. I can see red liquid, blood? No, it's water. All around me, demon eyes seem to appear out of no where, seeming searching like an eagle for things to murder. The ground starts to go alive with holes opening for green monsters that look like people.... Zombies. "This isn't good!" Andrew yells at me. "We got to prepare in the event of a siege!" We approach the door, and go in, closing the door. "Try to keep the door closed! Zombies are strong these times!" Andrew yells as he goes up to get materials. I feel the banging on the door, powerful, even for a living dead creature. Andrew is back with wood as he dumps it in front of the door. "That should be enough, for now. Come up with me." He jumps up towards his room, and I quickly follow him up. He opens his second chest, and pulls out two sets of armor. "In case they do get in. Put it on, it's copper armor." I first slide on the breastplate, the helmet, and the two boots. I expected it to be heavy, but was surprisingly light. Andrew equips his gear too. Where the window was, I saw a strange white fluff trying to squeeze through the holes. It succeeds and falls down. "What's that?" I question. "Don't get near it, nothing is good at this time. The fuzzball uncurls, a bunny. "It's a bunny. Heh! What's it doing here." I blink for a second, and the next moment, all the white fur it shed, the bunny is now a blood red color. "Told you so!" Andrew yelled. I took out my axe, and whacked at the creature, embedding the axe into the wood. The bunny, now in half, seemingly releases coins. I pick them up, and right after that, the bunny evaporates. "How could this happen?" I say, sort of traumatized. "Terraria. Things get scary around here.." Chapter 5 - Red Terror Both me and Andrew start to hear another banging noise, this time from where the window was. I grab my sword this time, putting my axe back. The wood starts to sound weaker, and soon enough, gives way. The wood is scattered around the floor, and a strange multi-eyed red creature is hovering. "A demon eye?!" I yell. "No! That is a Drippler! I hate those things!" The Drippler was a floating red blob with eyes seemingly placed at random around it. It sort of screams, and then charges at me. I devise a small strategy. I let it come close, and then, I thrust my sword through the Drippler. It squeals in pain and releases coins before evaporating. "And there are more of these?" I say in a strangled voice. "Im afraid there is! I used all the wood in barricading the door, so we have an opening!" I'm suddenly filled with determination. "Maybe we should fight them." Andrew seems surprised. "You are a tyro, Tyro! You don't have much experience in fig-" Before he finishes, I dash out through the hole and land on a zombie. Andrew quickly follows. "This is a bad idea.." Andrew muttered to me. Waves of Zombies are walking toward me, some dressed like they went to a wedding. Not only that, red bunnies are hopping towards us. "This will be fun." I say, but I don't exactly say it firmly. I charge at the zombies, holding my sword and slashing at them, cutting of their arms and heads. Some I stabbed in the heart, and then swinging it while its in there to seperate the body. The bunnies are hopping towards me, but I slice them as they come. I can only make a quick glance, but Andrew is slashing away too with his sword. I look up for a quick glance too, and the Blood Moon is directly above us, the monsters are at full strength, and seemingly as if they are coming from the moon, Demon Eyes appear and are diving down for both of us. I slash at both, but it left me in a tight spot. It was now that I realize the Demon Eyes ram with incredible power. One hit my head, knocking my helmet off and pushing me back with Andrew. I pick up my helmet and get side by side with Andrew. "Lets do this." We run towards our hordes take huge slashes at the zombies, slicing many into pieces that explode into a frenzy of coins. I take a leap to reach the Demon Eyes, performing some acrobatics while slicing them. The result was a coin rain. The fight starting getting easier from there, but we are getting exhausted. The Blood Moon is now starting to see, and sun rays are peeking through the other side of the moon. The Demon Eyes' tendrils on their back are starting to spark and catch on fire, engulfing them in flame. Some retreat and some burn into ash. The zombies are suffering the same fate, though this time they have to escape. The horrifying red sky is turning into a blue hue once again. By now, many of the zombies are down into ashes, being swept by the wind. My eyes adjust to the sun as it rises and the moon, now becoming a regular orange, sinks beneath the horizon. The leftover bunnies transform into their cute selves, now able to roam around. Me and Andrew spot each other, walking in a way of extreme exhaustion. Panting, he says, "Not bad huh..", to which I mockingly say, "Yea.. Things went good for us in a Blood Moon." We both laugh ourselves to fainting. Category:Blog posts